Call Me Papa
by Gyllivian V
Summary: Setelah lama memendam rasa cemburu akan hubungan 'akrab' Antonio dan Arthur, Francis akhirnya mengutarakan semua kekesalannya pada Arthur. Ternyata, hal itu malah membuat Francis mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar Arthur.. Warning: Genderbend


"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku dan Antonio tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu, Francis!" bentak Arthur berusaha membela diri.

"Begitukah?" Francis menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap Arthur tajam. "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengenai video itu?"

"I-itu –.."

"Jawab!"

Francis mendorong tubuh Arthur hingga membentur dinding. Pemuda Inggris itu hanya meringis kesakitan. Tidak seperti biasanya ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya yang khas, mulutnya nyaris tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia terpojok sekarang.

"Kau tahu Arthur, aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain menyentuhmu selain diriku." Jari-jari Francis membelai halus rambut emas Arthur, dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjang pemuda itu. Sebuah sensasi mengejutkan yang membuat tubuh Arthur bergedik. "Apa cintaku selama ini kurang besar hingga kau tega mencurangiku dengan sahabatku sendiri, Antonio?"

"A-ahh, Francis aku tidak bermaksud.., ahh, hentikan."

Desahan yang sangat menggoda keluar dari mulut Arthur membuat Francis jadi terangsang. "Apa kau mendesah seperti ini saat Antonio menyentuhmu?"

"Ngh~, hentikan." Semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah Arthur. Tubuhnya lemas tak kuasa melawan.

Francis mulai mencium leher mulus Arthur dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Jari-jarinya cekatan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Arthur dan dada polos itu pun terekspos sempurna di depan mata Francis. Sungguh menggoda. Bibirnya mulai turun ke dada Arthur dan menciumi puncak kecil berwarna merah muda yang mengeras itu. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus, memilin, mencubit puncak kecil di dada kiri Arthur.

Desahan Arthur semakin menjadi, Francis semakin bernafsu untuk melahap tubuh mulus Arthur. Memang awalnya ia kesal karena telah mengetahui kalau kekasihnya, Arthur, tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi rasa kesal itu perlahan mulai hilang berganti dengan hasrat yang semakin membara. Ini kali pertama Francis menjamah tubuh Arthur, karena setiap kali Francis mengajak Arthur untuk melakukannya, Arthur pasti akan menolak. Alasannya beragam, mulai dari Arthur yang takut, Arthur yang sedang tak ingin melakukannya sampai dengan alasan sedang tak enak badan. Dan, ini membuat Francis harus menahan hasratnya lebih lama.

Tangan kiri Francis membuka resleting celana Arthur lalu menyusup mantap ke dalam dan berniat menggengam kejantanan pemuda itu. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga meremas karena gemas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, Francis tidak menemukan_nya_. Untuk sesaat, Francis masih belum menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil itu. Sementara bibirnya sudah berpindah ke puncak kecil di dada Arthur yang lain. Tangan kiri Francis mulai terasa basah karena cairan Arthur keluar dengan deras.

Cepat juga keluarnya, pikir Francis mesum.

Tanpa kata-kata romantis, lilin-lilin putih indah yang menyala remang-remang atau bahkan puisi cinta yang memabukan, hanya ada hasrat yang membara meluap-luap sudah membuat Arthur jatuh dalam pelukannya. Bahkan Si _Golden Catterpilar_ –panggilan khas Francis untuk Arthur– tidak berontak atau mengeluarkan 'panggilan sayangnya', _Bloody Frog_, ketika Francis menjamah tubuhnya. Dengan gaya a la bridal style, Francis membopong tubuh Arthur dan menempatkannya di atas ranjang. Francis mengelus 'benda kesayangannya' yang sedari tadi sudah menegang dan sudah siap untuk beraksi.

Dalam hitungan detik, pakaian ke duanya sudah teronggok di sisi ruangan. Francis membuka ke dua kaki Arthur untuk memberikan jalan masuk yang lebih mudah. "Aku akan melakukannya habis-habisan, jangan mengeluh karena aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum puas."

"Francis..,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah tubuhku baik-baik."

Iris biru _sapphire_-nya menatap tubuh polos Arthur dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang aneh tapi, hei, ia kembali melihat dari ujung kaki sampai bagian tengah selangkangan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Melainkan sebuah garis tipis yang sedikit terbuka karena ke dua kaki Arthur yang terbuka terlentang. Mata Francis membesar melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

"Ka-kau...,"

"Ya, kau benar. Inilah alasanku selalu menolak jika kau mengajakku melakuan_nya_"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku terkena kanker payudara dan dokter mengangkat ke duanya." Arthur memalingkan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mencurangimu, aku dan Antonio hanya tidur bersama. Kami tidak melakukan apa pun, aku berani bersumpah."

"Apa Antonio tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Arthur menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Francis turun dari atas ranjang dan memakai kembali kemejanya. Sedikit heran Arthur dengan sikap Francis yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Francis, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Semesum apa pun diriku, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau keadaanmu seperti ini."

"_You Bloody Frog_, dasar pembohong! Lalu kenapa dulu kau selalu mengajakku?"

"Karena dulu kukira kita sesama lelaki, sebanyak apa pun kita melakukannya pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Beda halnya jika.., jika keadaanmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," suara Arthur terdengar lembut padahal tadi ia baru saja memaki Francis. "Aku sudah siap menanggung resikonya."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, jangan banyak bertanya lagi, _Frog_!"

Tak disangka, Francis kembali membuka kemejanya dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Tanpa komando, ia mengangkat ke dua kaki Arthur dan menempatkannya di atas pundaknya. Tentu saja ini membuat Arthur kaget, kenapa secepat ini Francis berubah pikiran. Ternyata kalau memang dasarnya mesum tetap saja mesum. Dengan sekali hentakan, Francis langsung memasuki benteng pertahanan Arthur. Francis bereaksi, Arthur siap menerima. Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya seirama dengan keluarnya desahan menggoda Arthur.

"Kau tahu Arthur, aku punya banyak 'gaya' yang ingin kutunjukan padamu. Bersiaplah."

"Tunjukan saja, buat aku puas hari ini."

Francis tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Arthur. Tidak lama setelah itu, Francis menurunkan ke dua kaki Arthur dan kini ia kembali merajai tubuh Arthur. Menindih penuh cinta, memilin kembali puncak kecil itu dan melumat penuh hasrat bibir kecil Arthur. Ciuman itu berubah jadi semakin panas ketika ke dua lidah mereka saling bertemu bertautan, hingga segaris tipis saliva keluar dari samping bibir Arthur. Tubuh ke duanya semakin menyatu dengan pas. Indah.

"Aku tidak pakai pengaman, loh, _mon cherrie_."

"Aku tidak peduli, Francis."

"Anak nakal." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pelan hidung Arthur.

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Call Me Papa **** Theavanessa Leonhart collab with Kuroneko Lind**

**Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), M-Preg, Human Name Used, Failed Romance**

**(Two-Shot)**

* * *

Empat bulan telah berlalu, Francis berniat melamar Arthur. Ia rasa sudah waktunya untuk mereka menikah. Menjalin hubungan selama setahun terakhir dengan Arthur membuatnya tidak sabar untuk benar-benar menjadikan pemuda itu _istrinya_. Cincin perak berbatu _emerald_ yang sewarna dengan mata Arthur pasti akan terlihat sangat indah ketika dipakai. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Francis memarkirkan mobil Porche-nya di depan rumah Arthur lalu keluar dengan menjinjing kantung berisi kue. Setidaknya ini bisa jadi pengganti kue _scone_-nya yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu.

"_Mon cherr~_, aku datang."

Hening. Tak terdengar apa pun. Batang hidung Arthur pun tak terlihat. Mata _sapphire_ Francis melihat sekeliling dan perasaan khawatir menyergap hatinya. Ia berlari ke kamar tidur, namun Arthur tak ada di sana. Lalu ia berlari ke dapur dan dilihatnya kekasihnya terbaring di sana tak sadarkan. Francis mengangkat setengah tubuh Arthur. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi leher serta dadanya.

Oh, Tuhan, kau kenapa Arthur, batin Francis.

Tak ingin terjadi apa-apa, Francis segera membawa Arthur ke dalam mobil dan memacu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Rumah Sakit. Setelah mendapat perawatan, Francis menunggu di ruang tunggu. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, saking khawatirnya. Kenapa Arthur tak bilang apa-apa atau setidaknya meneleponnya untuk mengabari kalau ia sakit?

Seorang pria berkulit albino keluar dari ruang pasien. Jas putih panjang senada dengan rambut terangnya. _Nametag_ bertuliskan Dr. Awesome terlihat sangat mencolok. Sambil tersenyum ia berjalan ke arah Francis lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu itu.

"Hei, Francis." Sapanya ramah ditambah narsis.

Francis mengangkat kepalanya, "Gilbert? Wah, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini."

"Kesesese, _awesome_ banget, 'kan. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, itu Arthur sakit. Dia baru saja masuk." Francis melihat pakaian Gilbert yang terlihat sangat rapi. "Kau...?"

"Iya, aku dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Dan, soal Arthur, aku yang tadi memeriksanya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Err, bagaimana, yah. Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apa Arthur itu _transgender_?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ya, tadi saat aku memeriksanya, aku baru sadar kalau dia tak memiliki 'benda' yang seharusnya dimiliki laki-laki normal pada umunya."

Francis terdiam lalu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Jadi.., kau sudah melihatnya, yah."

"Begitulah, jadi benar dia –.."

"Tidak, dia memang seorang –.." Francis berhenti untuk mengambil jeda, ".. – perempuan. Aku juga baru menyadarinya saat pertama kali bercinta dengannya."

"Aku mengerti. Dan, entah kau harus merasa senang atau tidak, tapi saat ini Arthur sedang hamil tiga bulan."

"Apa?" Francis terlonjak dari duduknya, mulutnya menganga saking kagetnya. "Arthur hamil?"

– **To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

First collab with Kuroneko Lind. Fict ini dibuat dari RP kita semalem walau ada sedikit perubahan. Maaf kalau lemon-nya kurang hot dan romance-nya terkesan maksain. At last, mind to review?

Please...


End file.
